Akeru
by Ally-Tsukasa
Summary: …Sentía la suave respiración del koorime ante si, su piel nívea tensándose lentamente… ¿acaso alguien es capas de llegar tan lejos por causa del amor? siempre guíense por su instinto, pero cuidado… este no siempre es el más acertado…


**Título:** "_Akeru" (Amanecer)_

**Categoría:** _Angst… TTTT me van a odiar!!!!_

**Rating:** _PG ya van a ver…_

**Sumario:** _…Sentía la suave respiración del koorime ante si, su piel nívea tensándose lentamente… ¿acaso alguien es capas de llegar tan lejos por causa del amor?; siempre guíense por su instinto, pero cuidado… este no siempre es el más acertado…_

**Advertencias:** _Este es un fic que alude al género yaoi (o sea relación chico/chico) ¬¬ y si te disgusta el género por favor no continúes leyendo, . aunque puedes seguir bajo tu propia responsabilidad XD solo no ve vengas a mi después con cuentas de psicólogos._

**Disclaimer:** _Yu yu Hakusho no me pertenece… U.U por ende x tampoco lus bonitos de Hiei y Kurama (se pone a llorar… como muchas lo han hecho antes al darse cuenta de esto). _

_La canción "Crucify my Love", tampoco es mía… UU es de X-Japan XD uno de mis grupos favoritos de JRock… uu a pesar que se disolvieron y TT.TT Hide murió…_

**Capítulo Único**: "_Akeru" (Amanecer)_

_(P.O.V. Kurama)_

Solía preguntarme que deseaba la vida realmente de mí… Tengo todo lo que alguien podría querer, una familia que me adora, notas sin precedente, amigos que arriesgarían su vida por mi, según todos una belleza envidiable, incluso una segunda alma que jamás me permite pensar que me encuentro solo… entonces, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué siempre sentí un vacío insustancial a mi alrededor?, ¿Por qué ahora, en estas circunstancias, aquel vacío se colma de regocijo?... masoquismo… en cierto modo, disfruto del masoquismo.

_Crucify my love ( Crucifica mi amor) _

_If my love is blind (Si mi amor es ciego) _

_Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor) _

_If it sets me free… ( Si esto me hará libre…) _

Aquí con mis ojos cerrados, perdido entre los pliegues de mi cubrecamas, sin deseos de levantarme, sin ánimos de escapar del momento… siento tu respiración, tan serena que de algún modo me perturba; ¿Desde cuando demuestras aquella paz en tu rostro?, difiere tanto de la de antaño… eres como un niño jugando con un arma cargada entre sus manos, viendo lo prohibido de forma inocente, como si no entendieses los motivos de porque ciertas cosas simplemente no pueden ser… ¿no notas que me duele?, ¿no sientes como me hace daño?...

_Never know, never trust (Nunca sepas, nunca confies) _

_That love should see a color… (que el amor debería verse como un color…) _

_Crucify mi love (Crucifica mi amor)_

_If it should be that way (Si eso debe ser así…)_

_"Kurama…"_

Siento aquella palabra escapar de tus labios, llenando el espacio entre tú y yo… Acariciando mi oído con tersura antojisa, mi pecho punza con algo… Me duele, como si contuviese algo demasiado grande para él, como si mi corazón quisiese escapar de sus confines… sigo contemplando con mutismo, tu pose serena, el ir y venir de tu pecho, la suave perfilación de tu piel pálida cerca a la mía…

_Swing the heartache (Gira el dolor del corazón)_

_Feel it inside out (Siéntelo al revés)_

_When the wind cries (Cuando el viento aulle) _

_I'll say good-bye (Yo diré adios)_

Pronto amanecerá y sé, que para entonces tú y yo no estaremos juntos… Oh hiei ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Y… ¡¿porque demonios me encanta tanto que lo hagas?! Masoquista, soy realmente un maldito masoquista…

_"Kurama…"_

Nuevamente escapa de tus labios acaso… ¿siempre estoy en cierto modo dentro de tu mente?... me reconforta, no es del modo que quisiera, pero si permanezco en tu mente significa que por lo menos me prestas atención…

_Tried to learn, tried to find (Trata de aprender, trata de encontrar)_

_To reach out for the eternity (Alcanzar fuera por la eternidad)_

_Where's the answer… (donde está la respuesta)_

_Is this forever? (Es esto para siempre?)_

Se que te irás, como sé que en ese momento mi alma morirá, para cuando el sol haga acto de presencia lo harás, y por mucho que lo quiera, me será imposible estar junto a ti… porque yo seré el gran Youko Kurama, pero… hasta los kitsunes de muchas colas perdemos alguna vez, tú lo has querido así y no encuentro las fuerzas para llevar esto a contracorriente, me resigno, hace ya mucho que lo hice… sigo tu capricho sin reclamar nada, tan solo por simple y puro masoquismo… extraño, aquella palabra a cada momento cobra más sentido en mi, tan solo por técnicamente no poder vivir sin ti, al tiempo en que tú mismo representas mi perdición…

_"No sabes lo feliz que soy…."_

Un espasmo en tu rostro…

_"Baka… kitsune…"_

_Like a river flowing to the sea (Como un río que fluye al mar)_

_You'll be miles away and I will know (Estarás millas lejos y yo sabré)_

_I know I can deal with the pain (sé que puedo tratar con el dolor)_

_No reason for cry… (No hay razón para llorar)_

¿Que sientes en estos momentos Hiei? ¿Qué sentiste en el instante justo en que tomaste mi vida en tus manos?... ¿fue placentero, mágico, extasiante? O mejor… ¿fue excitante? Lo pude ver en tus ojos… por momentos no supiste que hacer, por momentos todo escapó de tu control, eso no te agrada verdad… no te gusta perder la noción de las cosas, pero ya es tarde y tú lo sabes muy bien… es tarde para ambos, pues literalmente como dice aquella melodía ningen aposté mi vida a ti y… dejé que tu la tomaras… me di por vencido, tan solo por un momento de placer.

_Crucify my love ( Crucifica mi amor) _

_If my love is blind (Si mi amor es ciego) _

_Crucify my love ( Crucifica mi amor) _

_If it sets me free… (Si esto me hará libre…) _

La parte razonable de Shuichi Minamino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar… el bello, responsable y astuto ningen se confió, siempre dijiste que esa sería mi perdición… cuanta razón tenías, sin embargo, en ningún momento me he arrepentido de confiar en ti…

_Never know, never trust (Nunca sepas, nunca confies)_

_That love should see a color… (Que el amor debería verse como un color…) _

_Crucify mi love (Crucifica mi amor)_

_If it should be that way (Si eso debe ser así…)_

Incluso en esta situación no te culpo, en cierto modo me dan ganas de reprocharte el dolor que siento… pero fuera de eso, no guardo ningún otro recelo contra ti, más que este amor que jamás podré sacar de mi sistema.

_De algún modo, deseaba terminar así…_

Puede que mi mundo poco a poco se resquebraje en pedasos, como un espejo que lentamente resbala de entre mis manos y cae al suelo, pero aún así, jamás podré odiarte, jamás podré estar sin ti ¿Cómo es posible?

_Till the loneliness shadows the sky ( hasta que la soledad oscurezca el cielo)_

_I'll be sailing down and I will know (Yo estaré navegando abajo y sabré),_

_I know I can clear clouds away (sé que puedo despejar las nuves lejos)_

_Oh is it a crime to love? (Oh, es un crimen amar?)_

Tu pecho sube y baja acercándose a mi piel, tus manos buscan con desesperación las mías en un acto inconsciente, como si de un momento a otro te sintieses solo y no quisieses soltar tu juguete favorito… porque eso soy Hiei… soy los zapatitos de oro que presumirás por siempre a la vida… Un cuadro colgado en la pared de tus recuerdos y empolvado por el tiempo… un cuadro que te contempla desde allí y sabiéndolo tú así, todo siempre estará bien.

_Swing the heartache (Gira el dolor de corazón)_

_Feel it inside out (Siéntelo al revés)_

_When the wind cries (Cuando el viento aulle) _

_I'll say good-bye (Yo diré adios)_

Por favor no fijes tu Mirada fría en mi, por favor no lo soporto, yo soy el que siempre ha estado allí para ti ¡¡soy tu cuadro en la pared Hiei!!, no me dañes de este modo, porque a pesar de que no me molesta sentir esto en mi pecho estando tú junto a mi… No podré soportar tu indiferencia real… pégame, mátame, pero no me ignores… no me odies…

_¿Por qué?_

_Tried to learn, tried to find Trata de aprender, trata de encontrar_

_To reach out for the eternity Alcanzar fuera por la eternidad_

_Where's the answer… donde está la respuesta_

_Is this forever? Es esto para siempre?_

Ahora sé que la palabra amor no existe cuando se habla de un "Hiei y Kurama" pero… quería convencerme de que no era tan así, quería creer que de alguna manera tú me corresponderías, a cambio tengo un instante… tan solo un instante de placer infinito junto a ti, en tus manos… y, no sabes… lo feliz que eso me hace… si pudiese volver atrás repetiría todo tal cual, tan solo para agonizar nuevamente en tus brazos, para sentir el vaho de tus labios colarse entre los míos, para retorcerme ante el suave contacto de tus manos en mi pecho… de tus ojos en mi.

…_If my love is blind (… Si mi amor es ciego) _

_Crucify my love ( Crucifica mi amor)_

_If it sets me free… (Si eso me hará libre…) _

Poco a poco me siento desvanecer, el dolor en mi pecho se incrementa, ¿como has podido Hiei? ¿Como he podido yo?, ¿acaso vales tanto como para olvidar todo el resto?

Ahí se encuentra Shuichi minamino Hijo ejemplar, Alumno modelo, amigo inigualable, el ser más bello que haya llegado a existir en el makai y ningenkai, la identidad secreta de Youko Kurama el ladrón legendario.

Ahí se encuentra agonizando por un descuido, y al tiempo por un anhelo, ahí se encuentra en los brazos de su salvador y su verdugo… ahí está, pero… ¿Cómo lo ha consentido?... se dejó llevar, se confió, regaló sus sueños y perdió su vida.

Como te odio Hiei… como te odio porque… me haces amarte… me haces amarte cuando ya no podré seguir asiéndolo… todo por tu causa… y aún así… deseo que el amanecer llegue y mi vida se extinga en tus manos.

(fin del P.O.V.)

… Kurama…

Te odio.

Es lo más razonable kitsune imbécil…

Escapó de sus labios mientras continuaba con la vista fija en los orbes esmeralda de quien estuviese frente a él.

No…

¿Qué?

No te odio por esto…

_Su sonrisa característica iluminó tenuemente su rostro, el sudor en su rostro, las mejillas pálidas eran claros avales del esfuerzo que hacía, del dolor que sentía._

-¿Qué demonios dices baka?... eres un… te dije que jamás te confiaras… te lo advertí Kurama, sin embargo jamás pensé que sería tan fácil… y de algún modo tampoco sé, porque mi pecho se siente agobiado ¿Qué maldita planta me has tirado encima kitsune?-

Ninguna Hiei…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone es esta sensación?, me duele algo dentro, pero no me has herido, mis ojos arden pero no has alcanzado a poner nada en ellos, mi pecho late fuerte… tan solo por rozar tu mano… ¿Qué significa kitsune?-

-Que… no lograste… tu objetivo…-

_El vaivén de su pecho comenzaba a menguar, la vista comenzaba a nublarse._

_Maldita sea kitsune…_

_Lo estrechó entre sus brazos sentenciando el inminente beso de Judas, no quería soltarle, porque sabía que afuera el sol comenzaba a salir y ese sería el fin de aquella tragicomedia._

Confundido por el acto de su _"amigo"_ atinó tan solo a hacer lo que sus impulsos le destinaron, rodearle él a su vez. Por primera vez Hiei Jaganshi, el terror de miles, sintió culpa, sin siquiera enterarse que era eso lo que le agobiaba, por primera vez el niño prohibido había llegado a amar algo y como buen youkai maldito, lo había cortado de raíz. No germinaría en su corazón… pero… no había tenido éxito.

… Kurama…

Perdido en la esencia del otro el chico sintió aquello.

…Que…

¿Por qué me odias? Si no es por esto…

Tensó aún más el abrazo, inhalando el perfume a esencias entre los cabellos del otro.

Te odio… porque a… pesar de… todo… haces… que te… ame… más…Hie…

Aferró su cuerpo, sabía lo innegable, pero no quería reconocerlo, no quería entenderlo, no quería descolgar su cuadro…

Maldito kitsune ¿Qué me has hecho?

_Poco a poco el calor del cuerpo del chico comenzó a desvanecerse, la herida en su pecho continuaba manando sin dar señales de menguar, las mejillas siempre carmines y llenas de vida habían adquirido el color de la muerte. Pálido, insonoro, inmutable como siempre el hijo de Shiori Minamino, Amigo de muchos, ídolo de todo el instituto, sueño imposible de cada mujer a la que se le atravesaba, ente conocido como Shuichi y Kurama, descansaba con párpados velados entre los pliegues de su cama, victima de algo que no vio venir, consecuencia de su propia falta de antiguo criterio; Amaba a Hiei, su amigo, se lo había dicho… este no había logrado entenderlo, la depresión le carcomía por dentro poco a poco… y como un enviado de la muerte y la salvación, el koorime había llegado aquella noche… y le había clavado su espada en el pecho. No podía odiarlo, jamás podría, lo amaba e incluso en su muerte…. Hiei siempre sería su luz, incluso en su oscuridad podría odiarle por sentir que lo amaba más y más…_

El sol aparecía triunfal en el cielo, mientras tan solo el cuerpo sin vida de Kurama era prueba de lo acontecido, ya no había señales de Hiei, no había señales de la espada… solo una pequeña gema negra y una cálida sonrisa que jamás se desvanecería para él.

_Never know, never trust (Nunca sepas, nunca confies) That love should see a color… (que el amor debería verse como un color)… _

_Crucify mi love (Crucifica mi amor)_

_If it should be that way (Si eso debe ser así…)_


End file.
